


Summer Camp AU

by DarthVaderC11



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: AU, Camp, M/M, Summer, by, hamletmachine, starfighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVaderC11/pseuds/DarthVaderC11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel are counselors at a summer camp. I did not put any sex in here, I am sorry. *Everyone runs away*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!!!!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21%21%21%21%21%21%21).



> \- Something cracktastic and whimsical to hold you over before the fic of...titanic...proportions. -

"Alright you little shits. Be good for the new counselor when he gets here, or I'm gonna make you write sappy letters to your mommies."  
Collective - and rather high-pitched - distain rang out about the campground forest; camp counselor Cain smirked as the children bent to his will and promised to behave. Almost half a week into Summer Space Camp and the little boys - and one girl - were already like putty in his large hands. All the young man worried about was how obedient they'd be when the new guy got here.

The kids were all colony born, now living on Earth and forced to adjust to unwelcoming conditions in a society full of clones. As far as Cain knew, this camp was all they had left of home. Plus, an extra 12.50 an hour to babysit didn't hurt. It seemed that he was the only one able to keep them in line; counselor Praxis had quit after the kids ganged up on him and stabbed him in the eye with a plastic fork. Needless to say, Cain felt sorry for whoever was taking Praxis' place. Probably some grizzly military man who would be sure to put the kids in their proper place. And yet, Cain knew, if some asshole thought he could come in and yell at his camp kids, he'd be asking for a stabbing with a more grown up weapon. 

"Hey guys," camp leader Encke ruffled one of the boys on the head before taking his place in front of the wooden benches. Behind him, stood an extremely shy earthling. "This is your new counselor. His name is Abel and he's from right here on Earth. Be nice to him and uh," Encke zeroed in on the little girl, "no eye- gouging this time." He chuckled at Abel's sudden stiffness, slapping the blond on the back before returning to his office.

Thirteen pairs of eyes were locked on the new counselor, each child waiting for him to make a move, or for Cain to tell him to get lost. Instead, Cain stood confused, wondering why an obviously privileged clone would choose to take a job like this. At least now he knew this blushing blond wasn't a threat to his kids.

"Hello everyone...I'm counselor Abel." He smiled shyly, averting his eyes when the children remained silent. "I'm an aspiring astronaut, like I hope most of you are. I'm looking forward to working with you." As he articulated the last part, his radiant brown orbs were trained aggressively on Cain. 

It took a second for the incumbent counselor to get his words back after that, but he quickly scoffed and turned towards the supply shed. "We're making rockets." He directed, signaling Abel to help as he took out plastic bottles. "Okay boys - and Evgeniya, get your stuff out and show counselor Abel here how to do this."

Empty bottles clattered against the warm dirt as tiny hands tried to pick them up. One boy in particular was having a difficult time twisting his bottle cap off, so Abel stepped in to help, extending a gentle hand to the child. 

"Go fly a kite, butt head!" The child spat, and - had it not been for the initial shock of being insulted by a child - Abel would have laughed at the word choice. 

"Okay guys, what's the first step to making a bottle rocket?" Cain sat cross-legged in front of the group, his khaki shorts riding up beneath his mustard-colored 'Counselor' tee as the children mirrored his position. 

"Put the nose on!" An air of expertise dissipated through the forest as the kids performed the step for Abel to see.

"Good job," counselor Cain praised, his eyes shifting inconspicuously over to where Abel sat grinning mindlessly before he continued. "See, I knew you guys didn't have borscht for brains. Now, can you remember the next step?" They all giggled wildly before showing how to glue fins onto the top. Eventually when all the steps were completed, the children ran about the forest with new rockets, crashing into trees and making space sounds. 

Now seated beside Cain, Abel turned to the other counselor with a slight frown. "But, aren't you going to show them how to make the rockets fly?"

Before that moment, through all of the new guy's coy glances and blushing, Cain hadn't been able to detect the fatal flaw he was sure Abel had. But now, he was sure he'd found it. The guy was a lunatic. Cute, but still. Undeniably insane. "Look, Princess," enormous sparkling eyes shot up beneath barely bent brows at the sound of the nickname, and the colonist nearly had to look away. "These are toy rockets. They don't go into space." 

A beat passed and Abel began to laugh, a pallid palm covering his ear-to-ear grin. "No...here, I used to make these as a kid, let me show you." The blond stood, tapping the nearest camper on the shoulder and politely asking to borrow his rocket.

Curious children crowded the earthling as he marched to the lake, trailed by a skeptical Cain, who still figured the new counselor was crazy. 

"When I was your age, I used to make these...and we'd make them fly." Taking the borrowed bottle rocket, Abel dipped it into the lake and filled it halfway with water before wrapping his lips around the tip and blowing. For a moment, Cain debated telling the kids to get lost as the blond continued to kneel over the lake and fill the rocket with air. "Um...does anyone have an air pump? This isn't working as well as I'd planned." His cheeks colored when all he received were blank stares and one sordid grin from Cain, who figured it was 'working just fine.'

"This thing?" Eugeniya ran from the shed with a bicycle pump in her tiny hands and shoved it at Abel.

"Ah - yes. Thanks, now...you put the bottle on top like this...and," with that, he pushed down and the bottle shot off into the air, spiraling through the sky as water droplets sprinkled down around it. 

Just as he'd expected, the kids screeched with delight, all asking him to help their rockets get to space too. Abel smiled at his sudden acceptance, agreeing to help everyone with their bottles. After thirteen successful launches, Cain called everyone back to the lake for swimming. 

A sigh of relief left shapely lips as Abel bent to clean up the used bottles at the top of the hill.

Barely over two feet deep, the river's water shimmered under the light of the afternoon sun, rippling as the children waded in fully clothed. Cain did a quick head count, then jogged up the hill to watch the new counselor at work. "Up for a swim?" 

"Oh, ah...sure," concentrating on his shoes, Abel tossed the bottles into the shed before shuffling to Cain's side. "Haven't they got any swimsuits for the kids?"

Kicking at a random patch of grass in the dry dirt, Cain scoffed. "Camp couldn't afford 'em. Just got two old uniforms for everyone instead." It was the first time that Abel looked uncomfortable, but the moment passed quickly. "Speaking of which." Cain started as they walked down to the lake together, "what's a privileged clone like you doing in a place like this?" Resentment dropped unintentionally from his question, but the other man just beamed and looked out towards the children. 

"I always volunteer somewhere in the summer with my church, and this time, they let everyone pick a separate activity and...I guess I've always wanted to work with children." The answer seemed honest enough, but the question at the back of Cain's mind still furiously burned; 'why here? Why us when you could be counseling earth children?' He didn't ask, though, and his inquiry practically disintegrated once Abel removed his uniform shirt, fingers brushing against the taught skin of his abdomen before he splashed into the lake. 

 

~ 

 

When the sweltering sun finally dipped beneath the tall trees, its remaining light sizzling out behind mountains of yellowing grass, the shimmering stars began to twinkle brighter against the night sky. The children sat cross-legged around a blazing fire, quivering with enthusiastic fear as they whispered stories of phantoms and specters. Abel listened closely, fascinated with the children’s creativity while Cain scoffed, unimpressed. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat roughly, leaning in closer to the circle of stories. 

"I got a story that makes all of yours sound like nursery rhymes." In that moment the fire caught his charcoal eyes in a way that struck true fear into the camper's hearts. The kids scooted over to Abel's side in an effort to stay alive. 

"There was once a astronaut not too long ago, who went up to the deepest, darkest corner of outer space during a mission. When he heard the blood curdling screams of his crew through his headset, he followed his safety cord back to the ship. The astronaut tried his best to find his teammates on the silent ship, but was struck by a laser that melted off all of his skin and scorched out his eyes. The aliens were classy and wouldn't be caught dead munching on meatless bones, so they left his skeleton floating in space...forever!" Already, the children were shaking with genuine, wide-eyed concern. "And," Counselor Cain continued, enjoying the pants-wetting looks on their plump little faces too much to stop. "On dark nights like this, if you ever see something strange floating in the sky, it's probably the skeleton of Jack-John Wersenberger, still in the spacesuit, unable to get down." 

"Alright, that's enough." Abel stood to push a cackling Cain away from the shaking children, who now refused to look up at the sky. 

"What?" Dark brows furrowed as the other counselor shook his head. "They need to know what's out there -"

"That story's not true, how about we stop telling these tales and do something else?" Abel suggested, smoothing back one kid's hair as he looked around for some sticks. 

"Fine, what would you like to do?" Cain inquired, forcing a smile as he glared at Abel. The latter dug around in his backpack, then took out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars and a box of crackers.

"I thought we could roast some marshmallows and make s'mores. Wouldn't be a real Earth experience without them." The fire crackled as Abel spoke, all of the children grabbing sticks and marshmallows in response. 

Abel stuck three marshmallows on his stick, but noticed that Cain was looking despondently off into the distance. 

The man huffed into the hand supporting his chin, concentrating on the dark leaves as they danced in summer's thick and sticky breath. "What?" He asked, pupils sliding to the corners of his slitted eyes to acknowledge Abel's stare. 

"Ah...Are you going to have any?" Asked the older counselor, golden hair glowing over heated skin. 

"Nah." 

Abel sucked his lower lip at a loss for words, stared back at the annoyed counselor, and resolved to give him his roasted marshmallow. "Have mine," he insisted, wiggling the stick a few inches from Cain's face. The colonist shook his head but Abel only brought the stick closer until the tip of the stick poked the other's nose. 

"Stop acting like you're better than us you fu-" In the midst of a smile, Eugeniya turned from her s'more and beamed at Cain from across the circle, making him think twice about his choice of words. "F...fishmonger."

Apparent hurt played across the blond's boyish features, and Cain felt the sudden pang of regret for the first time in his life. 

"I didn't mean it that way...I just...just..." 

Parted lips pressed tightly together, the look of genuine sadness growing with every second of Cain's silence. 

"...I know you said all that stuff about volunteering and all but..." Finally the question he'd kept himself from asking burst from his mouth. "Did you come here to show these kids how poor they are compared to you? Was that the reason you chose a colony camp?"

Seconds of silence ensued before Abel shook his head fervently, yellow bangs waving with every swipe. "No! Not at all I..." He dropped his voice, pushing himself closer to Cain with a small smile. "I chose this camp because I heard how passionate these kids were about space. That's it...the only reason. I promise." 

"That's it then?" Both of the counselors grinned intently at each other, Cain's interest in the earthling peaking with this new information. 

Abel nodded slowly, placing his palm in Cain's rough upturned hand as they both began to close the distance between them. 

"Look! Something's happening up there!" A little camper cried at that exact moment, causing everyone's eyes to shoot up to the skies. A shower of silver streaks shot across the blackened sky, long trails of stardust spreading out between the constellations before they disappeared into the darkness. Thirteen eyes shimmered with absolute awe as they followed the meteors over the treetops. While Abel took this chance to try teaching the kids about the significant shower, the children ignored him, choosing instead to run down the hill and see if they could catch up with the stars. 

"Wait! Guys...what about the passion I heard so much about?" The young counselor called, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Right then, he felt an arm resting around his shoulders.

"Relax," Cain breathed against his ear, using his free hand to tilt the other's face up so that it was bathed in starlight. "Look how much fun they're having...and if that isn't passion then I don't know what is."

With lidded eyes Abel let his lips turn upward before he spoke, "um, does this fit your definition?" Grabbing Cain by the mustard-colored collar, Abel kissed him slow and sultry, letting his teeth linger on the other's thin lips before pulling away to see Cain's stupefied smirk. 

"...Yeah. I think it does."

Children cheered as the last of the meteors flew like fireworks across the sky, and - even as the starry strips in the sky faded to black, taking the kids' passion with it - Cain and Abel ignited a new passion of their own.

 

I don't fuckin know. 

THE END!!!!! D:

**Author's Note:**

> THAT. WAS. REAAAALLY FRIGGIN LAME AND CHEESY BUT WTF IDC IT'S A ONESHOT AU SUMMER CAMP FIC HOW SERIOUS CAN IT BE?!?!??! *Cries into the sun set*
> 
> ~Thanks to my friend Lauren for helping me with this :) And for the Doctor Who reference eh heh heh.  
> ETA: I FORGOT THE WORD 'of" !!!! POSTING AGAIN


End file.
